Boo: Oogie Boogie's Revenge
by C W Sherman
Summary: Jack thought that he had finished Oogie Boogie for good, little did he know there's always a brain behind maniacs like Oogie. Boo has returned to Halloween town, intent on finishing what he started with Oogie Boogie. With a new body and a new plan who can possibly stop Oogie Boogie's Revenge?


A small green bug skittered up to the very tip-top of the old abandoned tower, only stopping to enter the small window on the top floor. Inside he peered around at a large vacant room, how long had it been, six years? Seven even? Did it even matter now? He stopped to ponder an old tattered patchwork cloth before setting to work in the abandoned dark tower he had once called home.

The small bug approached another group of insects and addressed them with a clocking of its mandibles. The other insects understood and immediately began to scurry about the tower. They were small and the task at hand was massive, but within the hour a thousand of the creepy crawlers were scurrying about, collecting patches of cloth and assorted tools. It took the slimy creatures nearly a full day to finish their first project, but finally they had two arms crafted from assorted patches of black and red cloth, with tattered black gloves with small red and green patches on the ends of each arm. They celebrated, testing the two arms, stuffing themselves into their full length and operating the fingers until they had mastered it.

Progress! But not enough that they could yet rest, another great number of the insects joined the cause and work on the lower body went even faster. The legs and feet were designed in a very similar manner to the arms, and a number of the bugs returned to the tower with a pair of old leather boots, which were dyed black and stitched onto the legs. Pride was taken in this, and the newly recruited insects set to work mastering the legs. Eventually the two teams demonstrated their prowess, the arms tossing the disembodied legs down the stairs so that they had to walk back up, which they did fluidly, despite their lonely state.

The leader of the other critters, the sole green bug that had rallied the others to his cause, clicked out new orders. Their motor skills were spot-on, and their craftsmanship was top notch, but now came the hardest part: the torso and head. They would need a face and a defined shape, nothing like what they had built millennia ago. Now he had a single task set aside for himself, which he set out to deal with immediately.

The little green bug skittered out of the tower with his eyes set on the far end of town.

The small town was abuzz with life, ah but perhaps that is not the right word for the state of these fine townsfolk. The assorted monsters, creatures, and masked figures of the town were all running about getting ready for a celebration some three hundred days away. The Mayor scampered about calmly trying to get everyone's attention at first, but then he had a sudden change of face, his head spinning a full 360 degrees revealing an angry excited face as he yelled out:

"Come on folks, let's get a move on! There's only three hundred and ten days left until next Halloween!"

Crawling along, avoiding the feet of the busy townsfolk the small critter had little concern for the announcement. Finally, after barely avoiding being run over by a clown tearing his face off, displaying his unique abilities while riding a unicycle, and a creature with hissing fingers sliding across the stone pathways of the town center, the little critter ducked under a large iron door. He heard an electronic whirring as a figure in an electric wheel chair rolled to face a work bench in the center of the room.

The man wore a white lab coat, and despite his status his height was quite clear, and diminutive. His skin was pale and he bore an elongated mouth like an animal's snout, with stitch like teeth few and far between. The crown of his head bore a series of loose stitches, convenient as the doctor had developed a habit of 'picking his brain'.

"At last!" Dr. Finklestein exclaimed in his high scratchy voice as he toyed with a small speaker like device on his desk, "My universal translator is complete! We will finally be able to understand the noises of less intelligent creatures!"

"Creatures of less intelligence?!" the voice exploded from the speaker before the doctor as the small insect across the room clicked its mandibles furiously.

Finklestein lifted his skull's crown and scratched his brain in confusion, "How curious, who said that?"

"Mayhaps you ought to create the device smaller, with a focusing cone so that you can focus on one creature at a time?" the voice in the speaker was a high pitched screech as it detailed a 'more efficient' translator. But the doctor took the designs down, and proved himself the genius scientist he had always claimed to be when he produced a tiny collar with a speaker and three miniscule nobs. He was rolling back to his workbench when suddenly his chair stopped and his momentum flung him to the floor.

"What the devil was that?" Finklestein screeched as he hit the ground.

Static played through the device for a moment while the creepy crawler adjusted the various nobs. Then he spoke in a deep voice, "Why thank ya, thank ya kindly doc!"

Dr. Finklestein looked up in shock at the voice, "Oogie Boogie? Is that you?"

"The one and only doc, but I think I've left that old Oogie behind me, just call me Boo!"

With that the small slimy skittering green bug scurried out the door and across town, aiming for the old abandoned tower. *Oogie Boogie,* he chuckled to himself, *naught but a mouth piece run rampant. I'll teach the holiday kings the true purpose of the Oogie Boogie man.*


End file.
